Love Comes Home
by twinkie-lasher
Summary: Margaret takes off on a whim to find if the love she has for one man will be returned. My first fic. Please be gentle. LOL R
1. Finding Each Other

Love Comes Home  
  
The magnificent scenery flew by as Margaret sat on the train headed east. Flashbacks of the end of the Korean war invaded her memory as she stared out the window, oblivious to anything or anyone around her. The same scene kept playing in her mind and that was of the one man who kissed her goodbye after the war ended before she headed for home. Kissing, other than surgery, was one talent he definitely didn't lack. The one and only Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce. A warm smile came to her face every time she invited the thought. It had certainly made quite the impact on her just from the sole fact that he wouldn't escape her mind, nor her heart, since that day.  
  
"Why", she asked herself, "does he affect me the way he does?" When they met, to her, he was the most obnoxious, incorrigible person she had ever met in her life. After 3 years he grew on her like a bad habit. An unbreakable one at that. Then her thoughts turned to the fact that she was impulsively headed for Maine to find him. She had to decipher her feelings once and for all, whether good or bad. She had always been the level-headed type that obeyed the rules and planned ahead. This was NOT one of those moments. This was just about the most impulsive thing she had ever done. But, it was too late to turn back. Her train was pulling into the station in Portland.  
  
Margaret got off the train and headed straight for the Portland General where Hawkeye was chief of staff. She went to the nurses station and asked where she could find him. The gave her directions and she was off like a crazy woman. He was on the third floor in the doctor's lounge when she saw him with his back turned to her. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him. He was getting ready to take a sip of his coffee when he heard, "I hope that's a lot better than the coffee in the mess tent, Captain". He couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing things? He whipped around to find his favorite head nurse standing there before him,very much real and looking as beautiful as ever, which took his breath away. All he could say was, "not by much", in a voice barely above a whisper. Then, putting down his cup, walked over and swooped her into his arms.  
  
"Oh God, Margaret, I can't believe it's you", he said as he held her with all his might. Taking her hands he asked her what she was doing there. She looked him straight in the eye and stated, "I had to see you". He wasn't sure whether to pry for a reason. He was just glad to see her. They both sat there just looking at each other, wanting to pinch themselves to make sure it wasn't a dream and they truly were in the same room together.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hawkeye had a few patients to check on before his shift was over. Margaret sat like a patient in the waiting room until his shift was over, then they went for coffee. For hours they reminisced and talked about their lives in Korea and updated each other on what they were doing lately. Finally, they ran out of things to talk about and just looked at each other, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. Finally, they broke the silence when he took Margaret's hand and they interrupted each other.  
  
"Margaret", "Hawkeye", they spoke simultaneously, then laughed about it. Finally he said, "go ahead". She sighed and thought "it's now or never". "Well,", she said, "I came here because I had to let you know, regardless of what you're reaction may be, that I love you and I always have. Benjamin Pierce, you're everything to me and whether you return that love is no important as long as you just no it's there."  
  
Hawkeye thought his jaw was going to drop to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled her up from her chair and gently took her face in his hands. "Margaret", he whispered, "I love you too and it's a dream come true to hear you say those words." They embraced like they couldn't live without each other, and they knew they couldn't from here on. 


	2. New Beginnings

They left the coffee shop to get her settled in to a place to stay. Margaret insisted on getting a  
  
hotel room for herself, but Hawkeye wouldn't hear of it. He was not going to put the love of his  
  
life out when he knew his father and he had more than enough room in their home for her to stay.   
  
Opening the door to Daniel Pierce's residence, Hawk called for his father like a child with a new  
  
toy, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hawkeye, don't shout. You're not in grade school anymore." said the older doctor to the  
  
younger.  
  
"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet. Daniel Pierce, meet Margaret Houlihan."  
  
"Thank God! Now I don't have to hear you ramble about her or talk in your sleep anymore."  
  
Hawkeye's face became a deep shade of red as Margaret gave him her famous "oh really" look.   
  
Not even his embarrassment could cloud the joy he felt of just having her there.  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulder, Daniel told her, "You should have heard him. Day in, day  
  
out you were the only woman's name on his lips. Hell, he drove everyone crazy because you're  
  
all he ever talked about." Margaret shot Hawkeye a look and just chuckled at his humility, or  
  
humiliation.   
  
"Dad, I have some shopping to do. Would you keep her company for me until I get back?"  
  
"Be glad to", he said.  
  
"Take good care of her." said Hawkeye.   
  
"I have a feeling I'll be telling you the same thing in the future, son." shot back the older Pierce.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
He kissed Margaret goodbye and flew out the door to his car. He headed down the main street,  
  
straight to the jeweler to find the most beautiful ring he could find for the most beautiful woman  
  
he'd ever known. He greeted the clerk, Mr. Ellis, with a bright smile and asked what they had in  
  
the line of engagement rings. The jeweler was taken aback by his question. Hawkeye Pierce,  
  
Crabapple Cove's most eligible bachelor, asking about engagement rings? Who would have  
  
thought?  
  
Once Mr. Ellis stopped laughing, he gained his composure enough to help Hawkeye pick out a  
  
ring. The ring he chose was a diamond marquis with pave' accents on each side. He couldn't  
  
wait to get home and finish the job he intended to do. When he got back, his father and her were  
  
having coffee in the kitchen. He decided to hold off until just the right moment to spring it on  
  
her. He wanted to make it extra special.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening, Hawkeye made reservations at the finest restaurant in Crabapple Cove; The  
  
Old Mill. It was his and his father's favorite place to dine. It had a down home elegance that just  
  
made you feel at home. He got dressed the tux he wore in Korea, which had finally gotten a  
  
good cleaning when he came home. Jokingly, he donned the cowboy hat he used to where over  
  
there as well. "I'm ready" he heard from the bottom of the stairs. Thinking his joke would work  
  
he came down with a flourish to the landing, only to find himself removing the hat because the  
  
site before him took his breath away. There stood Margaret, in a beautiful maroon gown, low cut  
  
with a slit up the left side.  
  
"Pierce," she stated, mockingly, "will you put your eyes back into your head so we can go?"  
  
After swallowing the lump in his throat, he managed to get out, "Margaret, you look incredible."  
  
"Thank you." she said with a smile.  
  
Dropping his hat on a nearby chair, he crooked his arm so she could take it for him to escort her  
  
to the car. They arrived and walked in. The maitre'd led them to their table, which was a quiet  
  
area off the main dining hall. Candle's, champagne...the works. Hawkeye pulled out Margaret's  
  
chair then seated himself. They had a wonderful dinner of Maine lobster followed by chocolate  
  
mousse. As they sipped their champagne, they kidded about the "champagne" that he and  
  
Trapper had once tried to pass of to her when she tried to transfer from the 4077th. When dessert  
  
was through, he took a deep breath and began to ask what he'd always been afraid to do.  
  
"Margaret, we've known each other a long time and better than we knew ourselves at times. I  
  
want us to spend our lives keeping it that way." Pulling the ring from his pocket, he got down on  
  
one knee and opened the box.  
  
"Only a treasure like this deserves to be worn by a treasure like you. Margaret Houlihan, will  
  
you marry me?"  
  
Her tears fell as she said, "yes". He placed the ring on her finger and took her in his arms.   
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here. I want to have you all to myself."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
They got back to his father's house. Hawkeye unlocked the door, as no one was home since his  
  
father had gone for the evening to play "gin" with an old friend. He turned on the lamp in the  
  
corner, turned on the hi fi and asked Margaret to dance. They waltzed around the living room  
  
with smiles on both their faces. Soon, they were close to not dancing at all. They were both too  
  
mesmerized with each other's eyes. Soon, Hawkeye found himself leaning his head to the side.   
  
He could feel her sweet breath on his face. He couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. She removed his jacket and  
  
threw it on the sofa, not leaving his lips. He picked her up in his arms and took the stairs to his  
  
room. He let her stand back up and began to remove her dress as she was unbuttoning his dress  
  
shirt. It wasn't long before their clothes were on the floor and they were writhing around on his  
  
double bed. They didn't want it to be like the night in that abandoned hut. They wanted time to  
  
touch, feel and experience each other.  
  
He caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard buttons, tantalizing them with his tongue.   
  
They both got up on their knees on the bed and she placed her back against his chest as he kissed  
  
her shoulders and explored her entire body, trailing his fingers with one hand on her breast while  
  
the other found it's way to her wet mound. He reached for his hardness and entered her from  
  
behind, not taking his hand from her peak. They moved in rhythm as their moans became louder.  
  
Finally, he spent himself inside her as they both came together, not knowing his father had come  
  
home.  
  
The elder Dr. Pierce climbed the stairs only to hear the sounds of ecstasy coming from his son's  
  
room.  
  
"Good Lord, you'd think they were attached by the way it sounds." he mumbled under his  
  
breath.  
  
Not thinking Daniel was home, Hawkeye opened the door to head for the bathroom and came  
  
face to face with his father and was not even wearing a smile.  
  
"Son, could you please cover up. Margaret may not mind the view, but I do."  
  
Covering himself with his hands, he managed to say "sure Dad" and ran back into the bedroom,  
  
slamming the door and leaning against it.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, "Um...uh....Dad's home."  
  
"What????!!!"   
  
"He just, uh, saw me."  
  
"Oh God!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok, but I'll probably never hear the end of it. We should get dressed, anyway." Hawkeye  
  
stated as he put his arms sat on the bed putting his arms around Margaret. " We have  
  
plans to make." 


End file.
